Matthew-X238
Chief Petty Officer Matthew-X283 (formerly Sergeant Matthew Daverson) was a SPARTAN-IV super soldier of X-Ray Company and leader of Cobalt Team. Born on July 14, 2546, on Skopje to a pair of private military contractors, Alban and Mary Daverson. Matthew lived mostly with aunts, uncles, and grandparents as his parents would usually be off protecting wealthy business men from various rebel groups. He was orphaned when the Covenant attacked Skopje in 2547, after his parents assisted UNSC forces trying to evacuate civilians. After a failed attempt by a marine to save his parents, which lead to the death of all three, Matthew was inspired by the bravery demonstrated by the UNSC forces present. Despite the failure to stop the Covenant's assault on the colony, the UNSC's actions had left an impact on the young Daverson, which later influenced him to join the Marine Corps after the war. Early Life Matthew was born on Skopje July 14, 2546, to Alban and Mary Daverson, two private military contractors. Because of his parent's jobs, they'd often be away for several weeks at a time, requiring him to live with several of his many relatives, leaving him very distanced from his parents. Sometime shortly after his tenth birthday, Skopje was attacked by the genocidal Covenant Empire. His parents donned their combat gear and weapons, and attempted to help evacuate their neighbors to an airport predesignated as an evacuation site in the event of a Covenant attack. Matthew's parents were soon greeted by a platoon of freshly arrived UNSC Marines. When in sight of the transports, a Covenant dropship came in and dropped off several squads of Covenant troops, and a Hunter pair, which opened fire on the Marines and civilians. In an attempt to protect the civilians and their son, Alban and Mary opened fire on the Hunter pair, trying to get their attention. Their plan worked too well, as the Hunters and a squad of Covenant troops turned and opened fire on them, forcing them to take cover behind a car. A single Marine rushed out to draw attention away from Matthew's parents. As they ran from the battle towards the shuttle, a pair of Banshees came in and fired their Fuel Rod Cannons, incinerating the Marine Platoon, the civilians not on the shuttle, and his parents. The shuttle later met up with a UNSC support ship, taking them out of system. Military Service Growing up in an orphanage for eight years, Matthew joined the UNSC Marine Corps in 2554, a year after the end of the war, and participated in minor skirmishes against resurgent Insurrectionist movements and Covenant remnant groups. After a particularly brutal firefight that left his sergeant and corporal dead and his squad separated from the rest of the platoon, Daverson was forced to take command. Leading the squad into an abandoned apartment building, Daverson had the men lay a trap which caused The deaths of several rebels, and the surrender of the rest. This act of bravery saw Daverson promoted to the rank of Corporal, where he would be until 2568, when he was eventually promoted to Sergeant. One year later saw the beginning of the SPARTAN-IV Program, beginning with X-Ray Company, which was accepting consenting adult volunteers. Seeing this as an opportunity to improve both his personal abilities as well as that of his ability to help people, he quickly volunteered. SPARTAN-IV Category:Sigmaverse Category:Sigmaverse Characters Category:SPARTAN Category:Sigmaverse FGW